Stone Cold
by JustCallMeDisc0rd3r
Summary: Before Cole ever met Sensei Wu, all those years he was supposed to be attending Marty Oppenheimer's School Of Performing Arts he was attending a different type of academy: Master Chen's Academy. It is a terrible secret he's kept from his family and friend
1. Prologue

Cole

Being fifteen years old, most would think that a kid of that age running away was a stupid idea.

I thought I was smart...

That place was a hell hole and I had to get away.

Those preps were all way to snobby and bossy and they thought they were better than everyone else...

But I wasn't going to take that anymore.

I snuck from the school in the middle of the night...

Something I had learned to do quite often...something that was reason why I was sent to Marty Oppenheimer's in the first place.

And I ran as far as I could.

I knew enough about dance from my dad. I didn't need any stupid classes to make me better.

Anywhere was better than that place anyhow.

But damn the forests were dark...

And there were so many sounds I couldn't figure out if I was being followed or if it was animals or the wind...

And then I tripped.

How a dancer trips I have no idea but it happened, and in fear I rolled onto my back and shuffled until I was sitting up against a wide-trunked tree.

"You have some strength, boy, to have been running for so long..."

The voice was rough and soft all at once, and very upbeat...high strung even.

"Tell me, what are you running from?"

I grimaced, looking around at the darkness that surrounded me until I could plant the voice with a face.

He was tall, and old, eyes very dark and surrounded by red paint. He had thick black sideburns, and he wore a purple thing around his neck, it kinda looked like snake skin, but I couldn't tell in this light.

"I asked you a question." He said, his voice teasing me, taunting me.

I swallowed hard. "I...I was...running from that snobby school..." I finally managed to choke out. "Place is shit..."

The man laughed heartily. "Oh you have such a mouth on you. I like it. A child who has already matured..." He looked me up and down. "Well...for the most part..."

I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "Fuck off, pedo, I don't want your candy..."

He laughed again. "Oh, dear boy, I am not a pedo, nor am I here to offer you candy...I am here to offer you admission into an academy more to your liking..."

I sat up a little straighter. "I'm listening."

"No one at my academy is snobby, as you say. All have the utmost respect for newcomers as well as elders. They will not fight you unless they are confronted first or commanded to do so. You will learn how to hone your strengths...elemental talents if you have them, rather than learning the "Triple Tiger Sashay"..."

I grinned. "Man, that move sucks!"

He grinned back at me. "Doesn't it though...? And best of all! No nasty school food! I have a few restaurants opened that I manage, and I would provide you with the best of meals."

I hummed. "I don't know...my dad-"

"I will allow you to contact your father regularly. I can even forge papers to make it seem as if they were from Marty's." He exhaled slowly, enjoying the moment. "You have nothing to lose."

After a moment of contemplation I nodded. "Okay...I'll join. But my dad can never find out."

"Of course..." He cooed, then turning his head. "CLOUSE! Bring the others! We have a new recruit..."

A new man stepped from the shadows, this one not looking too much better than the first.

He had dark circles under his eyes, as if he hadn't gotten enough sleep or he couldn't pull off the smoky eye.

And he wore a strange red and purple suit that was interwoven in bizarre patterns.

And surrounding him were even more strangely painted people, all with their heads lowered, all chanting in a low voice.

"Ou-aourah..." They said.

"Ou-aourah..."

The one called Clouse approached me slowly, a bowl of something in one hand.

With his free hand he ripped off my school clothes and the others forced me into a new uniform.

Then he started painting on my face.

It smelled like copper...

And it tasted even worse.

"Ou-aourah...ou-aourah..."

I spat the drippings of paint from my mouth and looked to the man wearing the snake skin. "What are they saying...?"

He was still just so elated, I didn't get it. "You will find out in due time..." He said.

Clouse backed away from me.

"But for now...the ritual is complete, my child." The man said, approaching and extending his hand down to me. "Welcome to Master Chen's Academy..."

X.X.X

_A.N. - Fuck, forgot to mention. Sorry Zane! This is a collab with ZaneTheNinjaOfIce. Her idea. I just wrote the prologue. XD_


	2. Chapter 1

Cole

Master Chen lived on an island that I had never heard of before, nor seen on a map. It was due west of NinjaGo, but it seemed no one had either paid it any attention or even known it existed.

It was out of the way, inconspicuous, and Chen had a cover that was just as inconspicuous as his island.

Chen had a running food franchise, as he had stated earlier, known widely as "Chen's Noodle House".

And it was a convincing front, he was kooky enough to pull off being a believable mascot even though he was a guy who was trained in dark magic and had slowly but surely been building up a secret army of Anacondrai cultists for at least a few years...

I was not an Anacondrai cultist, though. I hated snakes!

Chen's training was another matter; within the first few weeks of early mornings and harsh workouts, I was starting to enjoy learning how to fight and more importantly...

How to win.

I had been training with him for a while.

His teachings were rough and heavy-laden with disciplinary lessons, but nothing I couldn't handle.

Nothing worse than any lesson at Marty's.

And his motto was so much better than Marty's; it could apply to anything: Win at all costs.

No one liked losers anyway.

Another positive thing about Chen was that he was more fatherly to me than even my father. Here, among these strange painted men with their Anacondrai worship and their pet snakes...I had a true family...

People whom I could trust, and people who trusted me...

There was truly only one downside to the initiation into Master Chen's Academy.

It's finale...

Which was, to mildly put it, downright painful.

It entitled each new member of the 'cult' to have the symbol of the Anacondrai tattooed on the body.

They would do this by cutting small slits in the skin and placing purple ink into the open wound.

Like I said...downright painful.

"Where do you wish your tattoo to be placed?" One of the cultists asked, emphasizing the "s" in "wish" as if he were a serpent himself.

I reluctantly pointed to my left shoulder and the cultist got to work.

He produced a thin, scalpel like blade and didn't hesitate to dig it into my flesh with it.

I yelped as my blood ran down my arm like a warm river. But the cultist didn't stop there, he started curving the blade, slicing out the pattern of a snake that wove its way down my arm to my elbow, the head of it went over my shoulder and to my shoulder blade.

the blood wouldn't stop coming...

It smelled like copper and felt of agony.

My eyes stung with as salty tears pooled and I held them back.

To cry was to show weakness, and I was not weak, so no matter how much pain I was in, I would not appear as though I was.

The needles were even worse than the scalpel.

It was hollow, and to fill it with the purple ink, my tattooist had to stick the end of it into a bowl and suck it in like a straw.

Then he would prick, prick, prick my skin until it ran out, and then repeat.

And there were so many repeats...

There had to be...

In order to get the perfect shape of the snake...

And it wasn't just the needle that hurt me. The ink too; it stung like acid, and was worse than any injury I had ever sustained, from training under Master Chen or otherwise.

Once it was done, the painted man handed me a towel to mop up my lost blood and that was the end of it.

No lollipop, no "Well done, kid?", just, "Your tattoo is done. Go away."

Though, in my opinion, the tattoo was worth the pain.

And it was sick as hell too.

In a good way.

A purple snake now slithered its way from my left elbow, over my shoulder and down to the base of my shoulder blade.

I was now a fully initiated member of Master Chen's master class; I was going to learn more than anything I could ever be taught at that stupid dance school.

Chen would train me in the arts of dark magic and I would surpass even him one day...

Here, I would be able to make something of myself...

X.X.X

_A.N. - Hope I didn't change too much, Zane. :D More will be up before you know it. (At least I'll try. XD)_


	3. Chapter 2

Cole

So some of the cultists really went all out with their obsession with the snakes.

Especially the Kabuki escorts.

My escort was very painted but I could still see her snake-scale tattoos bleeding through with just the slightest hint or violet.

But I guess her tattoos aren't really that important.

Lets get to how we met.

I left the makeshift tattoo parlor, (go figure), wiping blood from my bared chest, and just outside the door she stood in her theatre garb, looking very unamused.

"Master Chen has sent me to escort you to your room..." She said in a low, husky voice.

I grinned. "Master Chen sure knows how to treat a guy right."

She ignored my comment, doing some sort of dance, seemingly ritualistic, spinning around me, then taking my hand and holding it up about chest level as she walked me down the numerous halls to my room.

She sighed, dropping my hand and turning to me. "Your room is built to fit your specifications according to what Master Chen has learned about you. He said...if there is something not to your liking, tell me what you wish to have changed and he will fix it when I deliver the message."

She spun on her heel and started walking away, but I took hold of her wrist.

"Wait a second." I said. "I'm assuming that I'll see a lot of you, since you're my escort..."

She rolled her eyes.

"What's your name?"

After a slow, methodical breath, she focused her gaze back on me and smirked.

"My name is Arbiteth Brooks." She curtseyed, face fully disgusted. "I'm honored that you want to know me."

"Psh! Don't be so weird. We'll be pals." I winked. "Okay?"

She scoffed, but offered me a grin. "Sure...whatever..."

And then I was alone.


	4. Chapter 3

Cole

Master Chen's island was huge! It was full of natural challenges like steep cliffs and weird temples that I hadn't explored yet…and that I really needed to. But a few things had to be done before I could freely roam the island. Like train…

Look, I was all for training, but the people I had to train with were really, really annoying. Today we were going to spar against each other. And I was excited to beat the living daylights out of some of the other students.

I walked out of the room that Clouse had lead me to when I had first arrived. The room was pretty basic. Some of the other rooms were designed to suit people with elemental abilities…which was something I did not have…yet. But I would learn, and you never know, I could gain an ability to call my own.

I descended the steps that descended from the edge of the circular room.

Reaching the bottom floor, some of the other students were awaiting the lesson to begin. I stood at the edge of the group; some of the other kids looked my way and whispered a few things that I didn't care about. They assumed nothing of me, since I was a new-ish student. But I would prove them all wrong!

A gong sounded as Master Chen entered the room and greeted everyone with a very ambiguous wave, as if he was on TV. It was embarrassing, but I would never say that out loud.

"Hello there, my loyal students! Let's start today's lesson, shall we?" Chen shouted enthusiastically. I looked up to the balconies that spiraled up to the ceiling. A few cultists had gathered to watch the lesson unfold.

"You shall be fighting one and other! One on one, the winner is the one who claims," He paused for a moment as he revealed a green weapon. "This jade blade. The loser, well…let's just say, don't lose." Everyone exchanged slightly worried glances, what happened when you lost? I thought about all the possibilities: You could be kicked out of the academy? Made to clean the dojo? Something worse…? I snapped out of my over reactive imagination to find that everyone had stepped out of the fighting area apart from me and some other person. "It seems we have our first volunteers!" Chen shouted happily. He gestured to a cultist next to him, who held the hammer to strike the gong. And strike it he did, the echo rung around the large room several times before the sound died down.

As soon as the noise stopped, my opponent wasted no time , immediately charging. I wasn't one to throw the first punch, I like to see how my enemy fought. Find a weakness, and exploit it. I was doing a technique that I had heard about, called Art Of The Silent Fist, it made the opponent wear himself out by essentially fighting himself, and it gave me a chance to see how this guy went about a fight.

He threw a punch towards my face, I stepped to the side, easily dodging. A growl emitted from his throat, he was getting annoyed, and so soon. Good. He swung his left leg around, aiming for my face. I ducked under it. This guy was all offence and no defence. I had to get within his attack and make him feel what real pain was like. He charged again, and I was ready. I stepped to the side and threw a punch towards his chest. It connected perfectly and I could practically hear him wheeze as the air rushed out of his lungs. He stumbled and fell to the ground…right on top of the Jade Blade. He jumped up with a triumphant laugh. Now it was my turn to get angry, I was not so easily beaten, not when I did all the work! I ran at him, but I did it with clouded vision, I didn't think about what could happen next. He grabbed my shoulders and wrapped his arms around my neck, choking me. I gasped for breath as the word went fuzzy around me. "Not so high and mighty now, are you?" The guy shouted, arm tightening around my neck. I thought about what I should do, I had to win! And an idea came…I pulled his arm towards my mouth and bit down, hard. He screamed in pain as my teeth sank into this flesh. Blood started flowing before he could pull his arm away, as he did he let go of the Jade Blade as he held his bleeding arm, trying to hug the pain away. I simply walked over to the bright green blade and claimed it as my own.

"Hey! That's cheating!" He shouted. I turned around, holding the blade up for him to see. "Do whatever it takes to win, even if it means fighting dirty!" I had cheated to win…and for some reason, I was proud of myself for doing so.


	5. Chapter 4

Cole

I had retreated to my quarters for the night, and I was actually fairly tired.

Training was tough. Hell just navigating the place was tough.

And of course the cultists were always keeping me on guard, so by the time that I had finally been able to rest I was so ready.

But it seemed that it wasn't going to happen.

"So you like to fight dirty..." Hissed a low, familiar voice.

I looked to see my escort Arbiteth across the room, but she was not wearing her makeup or her kabuki garb.

She grinned. "You like to bite? That's kinda kinky Cole."

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up. I was trying to win..."

She raised her hands in defense. "I wasn't judging you." She said. "It's good that you want to win." She shrugged one shoulder. "As Chen and his minions say. Only one can remain." Her grin was wide now, showing off a pair of fangs. "That is the creed of the cult..."

And that's when I saw her scales for the first time.

They weren't just tattoos.

"You're..." I began. "You're a snake?"

She shook her head. "No. I am only half Anacondrai, daughter to the general of the greatest Serpentine tribe to ever live." She hummed. "You should be proud...of this place...of your standing...Chen favors you endlessly."

I wrinkled my nose. "He can favor me all he wants...I am not a member of his cult though..."

She pointed to my bared shoulder. "You have the mark of a serpent. They've already initiated you." Her eyebrows furrowed, and her smile was only that much more sinister. "You have to pay with your blood of you want to get out of it."

I ground my teeth together painfully. "Get out of my room..." I demanded.

She sighed and stood. "Fine. But I'm just warning you..."

She strode past me carelessly. "Wouldn't want you to get hurt for a stupid reason..."

_She was lying._ I thought as she shut the door to my room behind me. _I didn't really just enter into an Anacondrai cult..._

_It was just the tattoo of the academy..._

_Right?_

X.X.X

_A.N. - Sorry. Lame chapter. XD Still, here is some stuff from me finally. :D_


	6. Chapter 5

**Cole's POV**

Well, that conversation with Arbiteth had kept me thinking for most of the night. I still lay awake around midnight, trying to convince myself that i was not part of a noodle cult.

I mean, i know the noodles are heavenly but i wouldn't join a cult for it.

My head rested on my pillow, usually it was very comfortable but tonight it felt like it was placed on a pile of rocks.

Whoever designed this room was a major dirt clod.

It must have also been my thoughts that were messing with my sleep pattern.

Something wasn't right about this island. My instincts - which i had learnt to trust - were screaming at me, telling me to get off the island.

But the rest of me wanted to stay, to learn, to excel.

Become the best.

Dammit, boring myself with my own thoughts wasn't even helping me doze off…

I jumped off of my bed and walked aimlessly around my room.

Maybe if i tired myself out i could sleep...

And i still didn't know my way around this palace…

I wonder if i would get caught by Chen if i snuck out…

Who cares, i had a load of time to kill until the morning.

I went to the cupboard and pulled out a black hoodie, perfect for blending into shadow, and made my way into the darkened corridor of the building.

I snuck around as silently as a ninja, reacting to every noise as if it was a threat.

Because anything could be a threat on Master Chen's island…

I rounded a corner, going deeper into the palace. As i went further in, the more light was blocked out until i could barely see my hands that were held out in front of myself for reassurance.

But that wasn't my biggest problem.

A voice was up ahead, so i followed it to its source.

I came to a door that was slightly ajar, lighting the shadow filled corridor slightly.

So i quietly walked up to it and listened in on what was going on inside.

"All the students are excelling." Came a bored and gravelly voice.

It was Clouse.

"Yes, yes. They are all doing well." Came a voice that was polar opposite to Clouse's.

That must have been Chen because he basically shouted every word and was overdramatizing everything.

A silence fell over the room, it was so quiet i could practically hear Clouse and Chen breathing from inside the room.

"Master," Said Clouse. "I believe we are being intruded."

I took in a quick, sharp breath. He had heard me?

Echoing footsteps made their way towards the open door. I backed away hastily, putting as much space as i could between me and the door.

My back hit the wall, it didn't help, i was still in plain sight.

I fumbled around rapidly. A few days ago i had overheard a couple of devout cultists talk about all the hidden passageways dotted around the island, what sort of palace would this place be if it didn't have any secret passages.

I turned to face the wall, searching quickly and quietly for a switch or a lever or anything.

The footsteps had almost reached the door when...

Success! My fingers pressed into a small crack in the wall and a small click resonated from within.

Immediately after, the floor fell out from under me and i was plunged into darkness.

"Stupid passageways!" I grumbled as the last of the light was blocked out by the closing hatch.

At least i had avoided Clouse…

But where was i?

I have been told that the passageways that spanned under the island were like a labyrinth.

A rumor had been going around that some former students had traveled into the depths of the maze and were never seen again…

I wasn't one for wild tales.

But there were a few i believed… Like the fact that Clouse kept something down here, something dangerous and i definitely didn't want to mean up with it.

"Let's find a way out of here." I said to myself as i followed the darkness of the passage.

I turned a few corners, backtracked a few times, got lost too many times to count and generally spent a good few hours trying to find my way out the maze.

My feet were aching, and my stomach rumbled.

I needed food, maybe cake.

Definitely cake.

A soon as i got out of the labyrinth i would get some cake.

Not yet though, because what i saw next made my stomach turn upside down, and any contents of my stomach would have surely made a second appearance.

I looked to the long shape, glinting with a hostile purple light.

It's eyes glowed menacingly, staring straight at me, boring into my soul.

"S-s-snake!" I shouted as i ran away, using all my energy to put as much space between myself and the purple snake that followed swiftly.

I turned around corner after corner, dodging the traps that were set down here to prevent intruders…

The irony.

It was all going well until…

"Dead end…"

I was in a circular room. Bones, unnervingly human like, were piled at the edges.

And there were no doors…

The snake entered the room, and i could truly appreciate how massive it was.

The head barely fitted through the door.

And then there was its fangs, as long as my arm, or longer!

It opened its mouth and i got a face of its breath, it smelled of rotting flesh.

And it lunged, attempting to swallow me whole.

But when darkness didn't consume me, i got the courage to open my eyes, and i was never more thankful to see this person.

Clouse stroked the scales on the top of the giant serpents massive head, casting a side glance out of his shadowed eyes. "You should really think before you stick your nose where it doesn't belong..." He droned.

I gave a sheepish grin, my hands shaking from the adrenaline coursing through my veins and my near death experience of becoming snake food.

"I'm… sorry?" I said, although i phrased it like a question.

He gave a shrug of his shoulders and gestured to a hidden door on the far side of the room.

How had i missed that?

Clouse held out his hand and clicked his fingers, a sharp snap echoed around the room and a hazy purple mist.

I heard the lock click from where i stood.

"Now, leave!" Clouse snapped. "You shouldn't be sneaking around, this area is off limits you know."

I made my way out of the serpents room. "I know, i was just leaving."

And i stepped out of the death trap and made my way back to my room.

Even though training would start in a few hours, i was ready to finally get some sleep.

X.X.X

_A.N. - An update yaaaaay! I've given up on proofreading because if I didn't then I would never update anything. XD_


End file.
